Human beings and most animals may suffer from a variety of skin irritations and inflammations generally known as dermatitis. Dogs in particular are prone to contact dermatitis caused by flea or other insect bites, allergies, external stimulation such as from prickly plants, and for other reasons. The condition has been notoriously difficult to treat. Veterinarians occasionally resort to injections of various medicines in an attempt to alleviate the symptoms and cure the dermatitis.
A number of topical compounds have been used for the treatment of skin conditions for many years. Such compounds have had only limited success in the treatment of canine contact dermatitis. Moreover, such compounds may be messy and/or noxious either to a dog or to a person applying the medicine.
It can be appreciated that a compound that is safe, effective, and easy to manufacture and apply will be a welcome advance in the treatment of contact dermatitis and other skin conditions.